


Poor unfortunate soul

by Aguna91



Category: DCU
Genre: I blame the candy I ate..., M/M, a little porny thing for halloween, bad fanon smut, kind of gay porno version of the little mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The male mermaid Robin makes a deal with the half-kraken Slade to become a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor unfortunate soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own

Dark blue scales shimmered in the sunlight as the young mermaid swam towards his goal.  
He knew it was dangerous, yet he would never forgive himself if he didn't do it.

Kory was perfect and he would win her love.  
Robin had watched the human while she gingerly picked several seashells up on the beach and inspected each one with her beautiful green eyes.  
Weeks went by and he had been content with just being close to her.  
He just hadn't known how to approach her, what he should say and so he stayed silent.  
Their shared peace had been all he needed.  
However it was destroyed three hours ago, another girl with black hair had walked with her and they had talked about a prince visiting the small village.  
The prince would see Kory, fall in love with her and take her away.  
Any man would and Robin couldn't let that happen.

His raven-hued hair hovered over his shoulders as he finally reached his destination, the cave of the half-kraken Slade.  
If anybody could help him, than it was him.  
Everybody knew how he could turn a small fish into a shark and a human into a shrimp.  
He had been banned from their kingdom because he had threatened to use his talents against their ruler.

Slade stayed close too their home and had many visitors, people who wanted his help.  
Robin had thought about visiting him before, to ask him to turn his tail fin into a pair legs so he could court Kory, yet he had feared the price.  
Sometime people who requested the half-kraken's help didn't return...

It didn't matter, he had to court Kory now or he would lose her forever.  
His gills moved as he took a deep breath and entered the mysterious cave.

 

* * *

 

“A visitor, what a pleasant surprise”, greeted him a deep voice in the dark cave.

Robin couldn't see him in the shadows, there was only enough light to show a huge ledge and he swam closer towards it.  
He looked around, the light came from a hole in the cave which aloud the sun to illuminate it. Different colored plants grew along the walls, he couldn't recognize any of them.  
Unsure what he should do, he carefully moved his body out of the water and sat down on the rock. The plants also grew above the water he noted, fascinated by the strange place. Surprisingly the surface wasn't hard, instead he felt soft moss under him, it reminded him of his own bed at home.

“I am in love with a human”, he started and heard a low chuckle behind him, hadn't Slade be with him under water?  
His voice had been clear so he couldn't have been above it, could he?

“And the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself”, continued the other and Robin glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious creature.

“Can you do that?”, he asked. Doubt crept into his heart, was it really possible or were the stories just rumors?  
  
"My dear, sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to", purred Slade, was the man behind him? Could he really help him?  
  
“What do you want in return?”, the question was important. Somehow the merman had trouble to focus on it, yet he manged to pronounce the words. He blinked, did one of red plants just turn blue?  
Unconsciously his tail fin twitched as if it wanted to swim away.  
  
“What would be a fair payment for my service?”, inquired the other instead of answering. Did the blue plant just turn green? And where did the sweet smell come from?  
  
“Anything you want”, said Robin, truthfully he had no idea what he might give Slade in return. He was neither wealthy, nor could the nineteen year old boast with any special skill he might possess. He had nothing, however he needed Slade's help.  
  
“Anything I want?”, repeated the half-kraken, his voice got lower and the merman's tail fin twitched again in an attempt to flee. He mentally scolded himself for his own anxiety, he was perfectly safe here.  
  
“Yes”, he promised and suddenly felt something embracing his hip. A huge white tentacle had him in a strong grip, it was bigger than his arm noted the young man fascinated. Without a thought he stroked it with his hands. It was cold and smooth under his touch, he had never felt anything like this before.  
A strange sound came from the darkness, a moan, was someone in pain?  
  
“Deal”, the voice was next to his ear and Robin turned around to catch a glimpse of the enigma. Yet before he could see anything his tail fin started to hurt. The pain got worse with each second until he couldn't bear it anymore and blacked out.

* * *

 

Robin awoke as a rough hand caressed his face.  
The hand belonged to a man, a was very handsome man a part of brain acknowledged out of nowhere while he looked at his chiseled face. His hair was white and an eye-patch covered his right eye which left only one to look straight into his own blue ones.  
  
“Where am I”, he asked confused, yet the stranger just laughed.  
  
“Did you already forget our deal?”, asked the other amused. Deal, yes he had made a deal with the Slade hadn't he? Was that him?  
His eyes glanced downwards, there were eight white tentacles which supported the muscular upper body. Yes, this had to be the half-kraken.  
  
“You will turn me into a human”, he stated delighted before he noticed something else.  
His tail fin didn't hurt anymore, because he didn't have it any longer, instead he had a pair of hairless legs.  
They looked kind of nice nice. Carefully he tried to stand on his legs, who wouldn't obey his wish. Unaccustomed to this kind of movement they didn't support him, luckily a huge white tentacle around his hip kept him upright.  
  
“Thank you”, Robin smiled gratefully at the half-kraken who still watched him. The silver eye seemed to burn with something and he quickly looked away, uncertain how it made him feel. Another tentacle slide over his naked upper body and the younger man tensed slightly as it brushed his sensitive nipples.  
Two more tentacles were suddenly wrapping themselves around his legs, another support?  
  
Even more uncertain now he opened his mouth, yet no words could escape him as another tentacle was pushed between his open lips,  
  
“There is still the matter of payment”, said Slade in a strange tone, it sounded hungry.  
  
Robin wanted to ask what the other wanted, however his attempt to speak only allowed the tentacle in his mouth to slip even deeper inside him and he felt something grow from the tip of the tentacle. Curious he licked along it which caused the other tentacles to tighten. It was thinner than the tentacle and warm like his own skin. He gave it another lick, the texture was just like his own skin, too.  
  
The two tentacles around his legs suddenly spread apart.  
Blood rushed into his cheeks, as he felt that his sexual organs were now on display. Usually they were kept hidden until two mermaids desired to mate.  
He tried to close his legs, yet the tentacles didn't move and he couldn't overpower their grip.  
Helpless, he was helpless and utterly at Slade's questionable mercy, the realization hit the young man There was no point in fighting was there, he thought with resignation, but  
kept his muscles tense, unwilling to surrender.  
  
“No need to look so angry child”, the half-kraken crooned in his low seductive voice. Resentful he looked at him and only got a sharp smile in return. The silver eye wandered from his mouth towards his spread legs as a sixth tentacle started to caress Robin's cock while the seventh and eight teased his breading hole. To his shame he felt his body respond as clear liquid leaked from his hole, his own natural lubricant which should allow another merman to breed him and showed his own excitement.  
  
He whimpered and felt the tip of the tentacle pulse in his mouth as a strange liquid poured from it on his tongue. It tasted sweet, unconsciously he tried to swallow it which guided the tip deeper in his mouth until it entered his throat.  
The two tentacles around his hole also slide into him, it hurt as they stretched him, yet he couldn't focus on it as the tentacle on his cock wrapped itself around it.  
With a firm grasp on it the tentacle squeezed it again and again. The pleasure was incredible and he tried to trust into it.  
  
“Very good”, praised Slade from somewhere while the last two tentacles fully slide into him.  
They hit something inside him which made him feel even more pleasure. This was too much, confused yet unable to care he grew limp and allowed them to play with his body.  
Like the one in his mouth, both tentacles in his breeding hole had a smaller warm tip and relentlessly pushed the part of him which made him feel so great.  
The two tentacles which had kept his legs apart slowly moved upwards and teased him like the two others had before. Slade couldn't possible force them into him, too. Could he?  
  
Once again scared he looked as him, yet the half-kraken didn't bother to reassure him again. Instead the two inside his hole pushed even more against his inner walls and stretched him further.  
Deemed enough prepared the third entered his hole and released it's soft tip at once. Their aim was perfect as the three hit his pleasure stop over and over again.  
Robin didn't know how much time had past until the liquid suddenly poured very fast down his throat and he kept gulping so he wouldn't suffocate on it. The three inside his hole also pulsed and released their juice deep inside him.  
They slowed down and the grip around his cock loosened enough for him to come, too.  
It was finally over he thought relieved once he could focus again.  
  
“Four down, four to go”, purred Slade suddenly and the younger man allowed them resigned to enter him for the second round.  


* * *

  
It leaked from his mouth and hole, thought Robin disgusted while he rested on the soft moss. The underwater cave didn't seem that different now as a human he continued to tell himself. He needed to focus on something else than the last few hours.  
  
“Your price is paid”, spoke the half-kraken in an oddly smug tone and moved towards the water. “The transformation will last for three days, either you win her love by than, or you will be mine to do as I please for eternity”.  
  
Eternity? This sounded like a lot of time, thought the young man. However Kory was worth it, he reminded himself.  
  
“There is the entrance to another cave hidden behind the large black rock, you will find nourishment and a proper bed there”, added Slade as he sunk in the water.  
Wait, what? He looked around the cave and saw the rock, yet he needed to get to Kory and couldn't stay here underwater.  
However how should he escape the cave? He needed oxygen and had neither his gills nor his tail fin, he was stuck here for three days...


End file.
